When You wish With All your heart
by becca-angel
Summary: Edward and Bella Are having Some Well deserved alone time while charlies at work...Bella is anxious about charlie however edward has other ideas being a vampire and all that...im pretty rubbish at summary's so read the story ..please -- love becca xx
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do Not own Twilight or any of the characters within it =(… Love to all my readers always =)**

**When you wish with all your heart**

**Author: Becca-angel**

**A Twilight fanfic**

_**Chapter one**_

Bella stretched one slim, pale leg in the direction of the taps, clasped the hot tap expertly with her dripping foot and felt hot water flood deliciously into the bath.

"You've done that before," said Edward in amusement as she sank back against him in the water, her back slick against his bare chest, nothing but lemon verbena-scented bubbles between them.

"I love reading, you know that and I like to read in the bath too and, in the winter, it's horrible sitting up out of the water to turn on the taps, so ive learned how to do it with my feet," Bella murmured as the water level rose slowly in the elegant old roll top bath and the heat flooded over all her limbs. She felt gloriously tired yet happy, every inch of her body satisfied even though she had had practically no sleep the night before. Sharing a bath after such a wonderful, marathon lovemaking session had been a brilliant idea. The bath water eased all the aches and pains caused by Edward's glorious love making the day before. There had been one moment when they had almost fallen off Bella's bed and shed just managed not to shriek out loud in agony as a shooting pain had rocketed up her back into her neck.

"Is there anything else you can do with your feet?" Edward asked wickedly whilst nibbling her ear.

"No." Bella said firmly, concentrating on letting the water calm and soothe the nagging ache in her right hip. She closed her eyes and began to think of what life would just be like as a vampire, limiting the bad things such as not being able to be around Charlie, Renee, Angela and many other human whilst she was a newborn. Logistically, Bella thought as her mind ran through with the preparations with the precision of a Swiss watch, she only had a couple more minutes to soak in the bath before Charlie came back from work.

Edward had other ideas. His mouth began trailing down her neck onto her shoulders while his hands rippled under the water, stroking Bella's thighs suggestively. She could feel Edwards's muscular chest with his six pack stomach contracting with desire as he touched her.

She sat up abruptly and turned off the hot tap her long brown hair slicking against her skin like a tangle of seaweed.

"We don't have time Edward" she said sternly. "Its half five already Charlie's gonna be back in less than half an hour what's he going to think of his seventeen year old daughter in the bath with her boyfriend?"

Edward pulled her effortlessly back into the bath with the arms that stopped the car from crushing her a year ago.

"Well Bella love, you forget some times that I can read minds from a pretty far distance, Alice has just informed me that Charlie wont be back till at least ten o'clock."

Bella smiled at that. Of course Edward of all people would know. Being able to read minds and having a sister that could see into the future. His life was perfect. He was perfect and she was soon to be one of them. Soon she was sure for Alice had seen it, Edward would change her.

**A/N: So guys and girls what do you think?? You like it.. The more reviews the more I write =)**

**And I need ideas too =)…**

**Love you always Becca xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I do Not own Twilight or any of the characters within it =(… Love to all my readers always =)**

**When you wish with all your heart**

**Author: Becca-angel**

**A Twilight fanfic**

_**Recap:**__ Edward pulled her effortlessly back into the bath with the arms that stopped the car from crushing her a year ago. _

"_Well Bella love, you forget some times that I can read minds from a pretty far distance, Alice has just informed me that Charlie wont be back till at least ten o'clock."_

_Bella smiled at that. Of course Edward of all people would know. Being able to read minds and having a sister that could see into the future. His life was perfect. He was perfect and she was soon to be one of them. Soon she was sure for Alice had seen it, Edward would change her._

_**Chapter two**_

_**BPOV**_

Like the pain that soared from my back to my neck the other day I just managed not to shriek out loud as Edward flipped me onto my back.

I watched Edward as he smirked at me from above while I just glared. This wasn't fair! He knew that he was faster and bigger than me, I didn't stand a chance. Then in a flash I was standing in my bedroom with as towel wrapped around me. In the distance I could hear the bath water emptying. Edward walked into the room in just a pair of boxers.

"Bella love?" Edward asked, it sounded more like a question.

"Yes Edward?"

"Can you get dressed or would you like me to help you?"

"I think im okay Edward, but thanks for the offer." I spoke way to soon. I tripped on my first step over to the wardrobe. My thighs still hurt from the other night, but I wasn't going to let Edward know that. It had taken me long enough to ensure him that I would be okay to have sex with him and that he had enough control, enough not to hurt me that is.

As usual Edward caught me; he sat me on the bed and unlike Alice picked out my favorite pair of converse's, my black jeans and my forest green coloured long sleeve top.

Edward insisted to help me get dressed, or rather get me dressed. He had already put on my underwear and top but when he put my jeans on they were tight against my thigh. My face screwed up in pain to stop me from screaming out in agony.

"Bella, Bella love tell me whats wrong did I hurt you". His eyes were scorching down into mine, dazzling me as usual.

"Umm, my leg hurts a little from the other night, last night."

"Ohh, im so sorry was it me, did I do that. Im never going to forgive myself – "

"Edward, im human you know that. Even when a human does it with another human its gonna hurt for the first time, stop worrying I hit my leg on the side of the bed when we nearly fell off. It wasn't your fault, I promise."

A wave of calmness washed over his face, but there was still a small glimmer of pain there.

"Okay Bella love, Charlie will be home soon anyway you need to eat."

Of course, Charlie didn't know Edward was a vampire; just that he didn't eat meat and took weekend trips with his family to 'hike'. And that we loved each other. He wondered why he never kissed around anyone or even got close to anyone apart from me and his family.

"Bella." Edward took me out of my daydream.

"yeah" I replied.

"There's something I miss."

"What do you miss?" I asked him.

"This." His arms pinned mine down, his body doing the same as he kissed me passionately. It seemed a normal, lust filled kiss but I wasn't too sure, not ever kissing anyone but Edward, ever. His hands ran up and down my arms and I had no choice but to respond. In frenzy, my hands found his hair. When he didn't pull back, I took this as a sign to continue. Making the kiss deeper.

"Wow." We both said in unison.

"That was amazing" he stated.

"Yeah, it was".

**A/N: I hadn't updated in a while so I wrote this little chapter on my break from revising for my last geography exam. Which after that ill be finished with all my exams and will have time to make this story interesting. If it's not already? I promise to make the next chapter better. Love always Becca xx **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW !! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I do Not own Twilight or any of the characters within it =(… Love to all my readers always =)**

**When you wish with all your heart**

**Author: Becca-angel**

**A Twilight fanfic**

_Recap: _

"_What do you miss?" I asked him._

"_This." His arms pinned mine down, his body doing the same as he kissed me passionately. It seemed a normal, lust filled kiss but I wasn't too sure, not ever kissing anyone but Edward, ever. His hands ran up and down my arms and I had no choice but to respond. In frenzy, my hands found his hair. When he didn't pull back, I took this as a sign to continue. Making the kiss deeper._

"_Wow." We both said in unison._

"_That was amazing" he stated._

"_Yeah, it was"._

_**Chapter Three**_

**EPOV**

I didn't pull back from the kiss, after the other night I had learnt to control myself. Bella took this as a sign to continue, she slid her tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it. It was amazing. Perfect. It was like we were made for each other, two halves of a whole. The kiss ended because Bella being a human has to breathe.

"Wow." We both said together.

"That was amazing." I stated.

"Yeah it was."

I stared down into her liquid brown eyes, it was like seeing into her mind and from what I could see, she really meant it.

Bella was tired so I let her sleep while I made her some omelets, I knew she liked them. I started Charlie's dinner so Bella could have some rest and ran the omelets upstairs. I could hear Bella talking when I was downstairs all she had to do was whisper for me and I would hear her. It sounded like she was having a nightmare; Bella was constantly screaming "No, go away."

I sat down next to her to comfort her; I put my arm gently around her shoulders and cradled her into my chest. Her breathing became slower and her heart stuttered. Even in her sleep she knew when I was here.

"Bella."

"mmm yeah Edward."

"I made you some omelets and started Charlie's dinner so you didn't have to do it."

"M-Kay thanks Edward."

I reached over for the omelets and gave them to Bella, as I done this two pieces of paper fell of the side. I grabbed them and started to read them.

They were poems, in Bella's handwriting.

The first was called nightmare.

_Nightmare_

_Love you and im here to stay,_

_This is what you always say,_

_Kiss me and I can barely breathe,_

_Sending bolts into my knees,_

_Distance draws us far apart,_

_Passion still bleeding in my heart,_

_Love divine and oh so true,_

_Hoping that you feel it too,_

_I dreamt about you twice last night,_

_Standing there and holding you tight,_

_Keeping your hands on my waist,_

_I still remember how you taste,_

_I love you, I need you that's what you say,_

_The snow starts falling and the stars turn grey,_

_I laugh and kiss you and say how could I leave,_

_The only place I want you is right next to me,_

_Then suddenly you're gone and I start to cry,_

_Waking up with tears in my eyes,_

_Turning over to kiss your face,_

_But your not there and my heart starts to race,_

_Right now I need you more than most,_

_To hear you breathe, to kiss your nose,_

_Just to lay there and watch your loving face,_

_I want you now not another time and place,_

_I sit there now not able to sleep,_

_My hands are shaking and I start to weep,_

_I can still see you there, snow falling in your face,_

_Watching the sky turn from blue to grey,_

_I think about it for a while longer,_

_Wishing I could be much stronger,_

_The beautiful dream turned unto a nightmare,_

_Most of it was fuzzy but your face so clear,_

_And suddenly it hits me,_

_Like a car going sixty,_

_I sit there and smile for the longest time,_

_Dreams aren't real and I know your mine._

It was really good, I turned over to the next sheet of paper, this was another poem and this was called forever.

_Forever_

_Whenever I feel your touch,_

_It lights me up,_

_Whenever I feel your breath,_

_It warms me up,_

_Knowing your next to me, _

_Comforts my soul,_

_Hearing your voice makes me tremble inside,_

_For when I hear it I know im safe,_

_For nothing can go wrong when im with you,_

_I know im safe I know im secure,_

_For when im not with you,_

_I hurt cause your not by my side,_

_We should always be together,_

_No matter what,_

_No matter how,_

_We should be together,_

_So in the end of time,_

_You will be next to me,_

_And I will be next to you,_

_So that we can say,_

_We were together forever._

I was so engrossed in reading the poems Bella had wrote that I didn't realise she had finished eating and was staring at me in shock.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN."

"Yes Isabella Marie Swan."

"Why are you reading them?"

"Because there really good, when did you write them?"

"When you were hunting, there not good." She said blushing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella you underestimate yourself, you're the most beautiful thing on this earth and you're really talented. These are excellent, but please don't cry when im away. Im never going to leave you. We are going to be together forever. For eternity, I promise you." I said loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough for Charlie to hear who had just entered the house.

"I - love – you." She replied in between kisses.

I pulled away, not out of want but because Charlie was coming up the stairs. "Bella Charlie's coming up the stairs". I told her.

"I don't care."

Bella continued to kiss me so I kissed her back. This time she flipped me over and with her small fragile hands pinned me to the bed and started kissing me rapidly.

"ISABELLE MARIE SWAN" Charlie shouted from the doorway.

Crap - I wasn't paying attention to Charlie's thoughts he had just walked in on me and Bella in a very awkward position.

**A/N: sorry to leave you on a hanger but I could use some ideas for this story. Like thankyou for the idea of Charlie waling in on them **_**123**__**... **_**Remember the more reviews I get the more I write. Last time I checked I had **_**50 hits and only 2 reviews.**_** That makes 47 people who didn't even bother to review!!**

**Cmon guys review please =) ..**

**Love ya'll always **

**X – Becca – xx **


End file.
